Why can't she say 'I love you?
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: This is my first fanfic so yeah Idk if its good. The titans are going to a dance but something happens while at the dance Raven cant quite say that 3 word phrase because...find out why. (RBB SR CyOC) Please R&R [Complete]
1. A burned finger?

This is my first fanfic and I do hope that you guys like/enjoy it =] Please Read and Review. Im sorry if the characters seem OOC I really do apologize and once again I remind you that this is my first fanfic so yeah. Hopefully I get better later. So here goes my first fanfic enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

(I wanna thank sumone for proofreading this..although I dont know who it is but thnkx =] )

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Thinking about how she looked while meditating made him feel a little nervous. 'Come on Beast Boy don't think about her like that, you'll just hurt yourself like that...you know she doesn't like you like that.' Beast boy thought to himself as he watched Raven from the kitchen. Raven felt someone staring at her so she broke her concentration on meditating and looked up and saw Beast Boy staring at her as if he were in a trance.

"Errm...Beast Boy are you ok?" she asked him while beginning to get up.

'Great! She saw you! Way to go...' Beast Boy thought. "Um Sorry its cuz...um...well...um meditating looks interesting and.yeah...is it fun?" he asked as he grinned one of his please-no-more-question grin.

Raven looked at him all weirded out and said "I have to meditate in order to control my emotions, I can't say its fun or boring, I guess it's alright. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Um...yeah...well I better be off...don't want to interrupt your meditating...see y-you!" Beast Boy said as he began to get up and run towards the door.

"Interrupt me? You already did...." she said to herself while she stared at the spot where Beast Boy had been sitting a few seconds ago.

Why did she feel warm and fuzzy? Why did her spirit go down when he left? She sighed and just decided to return to meditating.

As Raven closed her eyes to begin concentrating, she reopened them as she heard Starfire come in.

"Good day friends! Isn't it a glorious day? Shall we get together and potato the couch?" Starfire asked as she stopped a few inches away from Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and she felt her annoyance rise up.

"Starfire, No one is here cant you see? They are all in different parts of the tower, why dont you go to the gym and see if Robin is there?" she said with annoyence in her voice.

"Oh...Raven perhaps you wish to be alone and that is why you are sending me to go find Robin?"

"Geeze, how'd you guess?"

"Well I shall leave you to meditate...But please answer me this question, have you seen our dear friend Beast Boy?"

Raven gritted her teeth together and decided to just keep her eyes closed "He is in his room Starfire."

"Oh joyous! Thank you very much! I shall leave you to meditate!" Starfire said as she turned around to leave the common room.

Raven sighed and smiled, she was now alone.

"You almost blew it! Don't let her see you staring at her anymore, and don't think about her when she is near you! She can read minds!" Beast Boy said as he looked at his reflection in his mirror.

He went over to his bed and just plopped himself and began to stare up. Why couldn't he get Raven out of his head? Why did she have to look so beautiful just meditating? Why did he like being by her, smelling her, and hearing her talk? His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

"Beast Boy? May I come in I have something that might interest you..." he heard Starfire say.

"Sure Star come in, the door is open"

He got up and saw as Starfire came in to his messy room. Starfire closed the door slowly like if it were delicate and would brake if she closed it hard. After closing it she walked to Beast Boy and stared at him with her green eyes shimmering with delight.

"Oh Beast Boy! I have most happy news for you! Tomorrow night there is a 'dancing party' and well I am going with Robin and Cyborg will ask his friend to go with him. Perhaps you could go with Raven?" she asked him as she her smiled widened.

Beast Boy looked up at the smiling girl and began to think 'Me going with Raven to a dance? YEAH! But wait, what will Raven say? She'll probably say no....yeah shell say no.but I can try right? Yeah I can try I'll ask her...'

His thoughts were interrupted by Starfire, who began to say "Please say yes!"

"Um Yeah Star! Ill ask Raven today after she is done meditating..." he told the smiling girl.

Starfire squealed with delight and she embraced Beast Boy with one of her death hugs.

"Oh Joyous! It will be a perfect night for all of us! Friends together going on a 'dating' to a dance!"

"Um...star...I cant breath...." Beast Boy said.

"Oh I am sorry my dear friend" she said as her hug loosened up. "I shall go and tell the marvelous news to Robin and Cyborg!"

As Starfire began to walk out of the room Beast Boy jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Um Star don't tell them, not yet, tell them after I ask Raven, Please?" he told her as he transformed himself into a small puppy.

Starfire looked at him and smiled "Of course, I will not share the news with them yet. I shall wait until you have asked Raven." she told him as the green one changed into human form.

"Thanks Star!" he said.

Starfire left his room and decided to go to the gym and see if Robin wanted to do a bit of 'hanging out' with her.

"Ha-ya!"

The punching bag swung to and fro as Robin continued to kick it. Starfire stopped at the entrance of the gym and stared at the boy wonder. She looked at Robin and continued to stare at him. His nice physical features, which included strong legs and arms. Her eyes moved up to his face and she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Um Star did you need anything?" Robin asked the blushing alien girl.

He stared at her and he began to feel his hands begin to sweat. He wished he had something that would cover his red cheeks but he had nothing. He smiled and felt himself want to hug her because she looked so cute blushing there in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'beating up the bag' training but I was wondering if you would like to do some 'hanging out' with me?" Starfire asked him as her cheeks turned even redder.

Robin stared at her and he smiled as he noticed her cheeks flush with a bright red color.

He started to walk towards Starfire and said "Sure Star we'll hang out lemme just go to my room and clean myself up...wait for me in the common room ok?"

Starfire felt her heart skip beats as she heard him say that as he walked beside her.

"Okay Robin...I shall wait for you." she said as her smile extended up to her ears.

"Come on Star...I don't want you to stay here alone." Robin told her as he stopped to wait for her.

Starfire continued to blush and just smiled at him. "I shall accompany you to your room then."

And off they walked.

"Boo-yah! Guess who just scored a date with one of the hottest girls in Jump City!"

Raven heard as her concentration got interrupted again. She turned to see Cyborg wearing the biggest smile she had seen him do for awhile.

"JUST GUESS RAE!" He asked her.

"Um let me guess...you?" Raven said as she got up and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Yes! Me! She said yes, ooh yeah! Cyborg's the man!" Cyborg said as he began to do the Cyborg victory dance.

"Woo hoo I'm sooo excited can't you tell?" Raven said with her monotone voice.

Raven reached the stove and put a pot of water to boil. As she turned around she saw Beast Boy enter the room. She felt warmness begin to grow in her stomach. 'Why am I feeling like this? Its just Beast Boy I shouldn't be feeling like this it's not like I'm in love-What? What was the last word she said? "Love?" Was she really in love with Beast Boy? No she couldn't be,' her thoughts were broken by cups shattering around her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up to see the Goth girl surrounded by exploding cups.

'Come on Raven calm down, calm down...' she began to chant in her head.

The cups ceased from exploding and she began to blush as she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg with that what-just-happened look.

"Sorry...I burned my finger with the water..." she said while feeling glad that her hood was up so they couldn't see her blushing.

"Whoa." said Beast Boy as he slowly walked towards the kitchen.

Cyborg followed the green changeling

"Raven do you want me to look at your finger? Because it must have been a bad burn for you to begin to blow up cups"

Cyborg said as he stopped a few feet from her.

"Um it's ok ill be ok...sorry about the cups." she said as she started to walk out of kitchen trying not to look at Beast Boy.

"Raven? Are you ok? Because we could help you if your finger is hurting..." she heard Beast Boy say.

"No I'm fine...I mean its alright I'm going to my room..." the boys heard her say as she disappeared at the door.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy started looking at all the pieces of glass that were on the floor and counter.

"Well whose turn is it to clean the kitchen?" Beast Boy asked the metallic man.

"Robin's".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic. Please Review! Thnkx!

Chapter 2: Beast Boy and Raven accept their feelings?? Will Starfire and Robin be able to hang out??


	2. An answer from the heart

I am so glad because I got reviews! Thnkx a lot for reviewing I really appreciate it =]

**Arein** - Thnkx. I think your name is pretty it reminds me of mermaids lol

**Silence-before-betrayal** - Thnkx. Yeah my sister told me about the paragraphs too but Idk lol but ill try to cut them down..I hope there ok in this chapter.

**Raven A. Star** - Thank you too for liking my story =] I really like your stories too. You write really good I can imagine it in my head like if it were an episode lol. Yeah. Hope to read more of your work =D I didnt put it as humor because I thought it wasnt that funny..but ill put it in humor since you say its funny so yeah...always have to please the customer/reader lol.

**MoonFireFire** - Im updating =]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Robin entered the kitchen with Starfire at his side. The couple stopped as they stared at the scene in the kitchen.

"Friends! are you undamaged!?" Starfire asked with worry in her voice.

"What happened here? Why cant you guys always get a long in the kitchen" said Robin who began to glare at both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Whoa whoa! It wasnt me and BB it was.." He got cut off by Beast Boy.

"It was an accident...I accidently tripped and dropped all of the cups on the floor..." he told them as he made a fake laugh "hehe..".

"Huh?" came from Cyborg who had a question mark around his head.

Beast Boy hoped that Robin would just believe him and say sumthing like "Oh ok." or "Becareful next time" and just forget to ask more questions.

Cyborg was about to say something but Beast Boy turned around and gave him a play-along-with-me look.

"Oh yeah...oooh um Beast Boy and his clumsiness..Dawg becareful ok?? yeah.." Cyborg said after a while of silence.

Robin and Starfire just stared at the both of them and eyed them suspiciously.

"I am glad that Beast Boy did not get harmed in the clumsiness of his walking...Please do be careful it is dangerous to be in the middle of braking glass.." Starfire said as she looked at Beast Boy with concern in her eye.

"Well whos turn is it to clean the kitchen?" Robin asked with a smile thinking that it might be Cyborgs turn.

"Yours dawg.." he heard Cyborg tell him with a chuckle.

Robins smile faded and a groan was heard.

"I shall help you clean up Robin.." he heard Starfire tell him.

"No its ok Star..you go and sit down and when im done we'll go hang out..." he told her as he motioned her to sit in a chair.

"Everyone leave except Starfire...im going to clean this up.." Robin said with a groan and while he glared at Beast Boy who just stood there with a "heh" expression.

Beast Boy turned around and walked out to find Cyborg looking at him with a confused expression.

"Yo BB whyd you do that? I mean cover up for Raven?" he heard the mechanical man ask him.

"I dont know Cy.." the changeling told him.

Cyborg was about to turn when he smiled an evil smile. "oooh! I know! Our little Beast Boy is in Loooooooovvvvveeeee!!!! OOOOOh yeahhhh!!!"

Beast Boy looked up at his friend "No im not! I only did it cuz...um....well...cuz I wanted to see Robins expression when he found out that we still fight in the kitchen..." he said not believing his own answer.

"Right! Little BB is in love!!!!! WOOO" Cyborg said as his eyes became hearts and his hands were on his chest pretending to be in love.

"Cy stop! Gosh your stupid...Im not in love..." Beast Boy told him as he began to walk towards the doors that lead to the dormitories.

"Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." the green boy heard faintly dissappear as he walked farther away.

Beast Boy sighed and began to think why he had done what he did. Why did he cover up for Raven? besides Raven didnt do anything it had been an accident..its not like she was going to get introuble. But the truth was that he did it. But why?? Could Cyborg be right? Was he in love with Raven? He looked up and saw that he had stopped infront of Ravens room. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, he felt his hands began to sweat under his gloves. Her violet eyes, her smell of lilacs in a summer breeze. He smiled as he began to think of how Raven looked while she meditated and how she walked with her cape gracefully flowing behind her. To him she looked like a beautiful angel. As he stared at her door he whispered "I guess I am in love..." and with that he lifted his hand and gently knocked.

"What happened to me outthere?" Raven said to herself. Then she remembered 'You said you are in love with Beast Boy' she answered herself in her mind. No she could not be in love! Especially not with Beast Boy, she just couldnt. She looked up towards the ceiling and she saw Beast Boy smiling at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head 'No...I cant love..im not supposed to love...I cant feel emotions! Especially not love..Love is powerful...I dont think I could control it...I have to do a lot of meditating to control this emotion..' she thought to herself 'Look at what I did in the kitchen...and that was just cuz I thought of the word love..' Her thoughts where interrupted by a soft knock at her door. She got up and walked towards the door. 'Breathe calm down Raven...' She said to herself as she opened the door.

She nearly fell back when she saw who it was.

"Hey Raven...um...well...hows your finger?.." Beast Boy asked her as he began to blush a little.

She stared at him and wondered what was so wonderful about him? She wanted to know what made her say that she loved him. She looked at him and saw him with a expression that made her beating heart accelarate.

"Um...its doing good..." she lied feeling bad that she was doing so.

"Im glad to hear that Raven..um...yeah..Raven....I wanted to ask you something...um...yeah...Raven...would.you..go with me to a dance tomorrow?" he quickly said as he lifted his hand to protect himself incase she was to hit him or something.

Raven stared at him with a surprised expression and just kept staring at him. 'He asked me to go with him to a dance..wow...well I should say no because I need to meditate and sort out this new feeling' she thought.

"Yeeessss.." She heard herself say.

His ears perked up and he looked at her with a happy expression.

What! She said yes to him..but she was going to say..how could her lips do something that her mind was against. She looked at him and smiled.

Beast Boy's smile widened at the sound of her answer and just wanted to jump of happiness but decided not to so not to embarrass himself.

"Wow..thats great Raven...well I guess I better be going to...um let you meditate and think about tomorrow..." the green boy told her as he smiled that cute boy smile.

"Alright..see you later Beast Boy..." Raven told him as she began to close the door.

'Yes! She said yes. She is going with me to the dance and I thought it was impossible! Wow shes going to the dance with me...' Beast Boy thought to himself as he began to walk towards his room.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys there...Ill try to update later on today =]

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my 1st fanfic. Please Review. Thnkx!!

Chapter 3: Will Raven regret her answer?? Will Starfire and Robin finally be able to hang out??


	3. A unfinished sunset

I am back again to update! and im happy too because I got more reviews! Well I kinda redid the rest of story since sum of you told me that my paragraphs were long and kinda hard to read. So with the help of sum of you I redid it so yeah. I do hope that now its easier to read. I think I will updating 2 chapters tomorrow dunno yet..what do you guys think?

**SushiChica** - Thnkx for helping me figure out how to break the paragraphs up into easier reading =]

**Raven A. Star** - Your answers were correct!! Yay! throws confetti in the air

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

'Why did I say yes? What made me say yes? Oh Raven....your in love with him...' she looked up and saw that a few vases began to explode and the faint light she had, began to flicker.

"Ugh...I need to meditate in order to control this new feeling..I dont want to hurt anyone at the dance..specially Beast Boy.." she said to herself as she looked at the shattered pieces on her floor.

After she picked up her room she walked over to her window and sat in her usual indian style way to meditate and began to say "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...".

Not far from her room in his room, Beast Boy sat in his unmade bed and began to think about Raven and the dance coming up. He smiled while remembering how Raven looked in her doorway when he asked her to the dance.

"She actually smiled...and I didnt even say anything funny..she looks really pretty when she smiles.." he said to himself as he closed his eyes and began to think on what to wear.

"Thanks for helping me Star...we sure cleaned this up in a hurry..now we can go hang out..I mean only if you still want to..." Robin told Starfire as she finished wiping the counter with a paper towel.

"Oh of course Robin! We can still go 'hanging out' and you are most welcome..I enjoyed cleaning the kitchen with you.." the alien girl told him as she turned to face him.

Robin faced her and smiled as he saw her beautiful face looking at him. He wanted to hug her and just kiss her right there..it was a perfect moment..they were alone and the eerie silence was between them..he decided to wait he didnt want to scare her or worse make her never talk to him ever again. "Star ready to go?"

"Yes Robin"

"Where do you wanna go? Movies, Restaurant, or do you have any place we could go to?" he asked her as he began to feel his hands sweat.

"I do not know..perhaps we could go to the roof and look up at the sun go down and hide itself until tomorrow?" she told him as her cheeks showed a hint of red hue.

"Sure well go to the roof and watch the sun set..lets go or else well miss it" the boy wonder told the smiling girl.

Starfire smiled and felt fuzzy stuff in her stomach she walked towards the roof with Robin at her side stealing glances of her from the corner of his eye.

'Wow shes so beautiful...especially when she smiles and she blushes.' Robin thought to himself as he walked besides Starfire.

When they reached the roof they walked towards the edge and sat down and looked towards the water. The suns reflection gave the water a orangy color making the scene look romantic. (Imagine the color in the beginning of Titan Rising) Starfire gasped as she saw the beautiful sight.

"Pretty isnt it?" she heard Robin ask her from beside her. "Yes it is pretty..it has given me a warm feeling inside just looking at it" she said as she turned to face the boy wonder.

Robin looked at her and began to think of how beautiful she looked sitting there with the soft orange rays hitting her.

"Robin are you alright?" he heard her ask him. "Um..huh? I mean yeah..why do you ask?" Robin said as he began to blush a little bit.

"I asked because you could not stop staring at me and I thought that perhaps you were feeling ill.." she told him as his cheeks turned even more redder.

"Oh..uumm..its cuz..well you um..you...looked...so..pretty..just sitting there....um Star..I wanted...to...tell...y-you something..." he stuttered.

"Robin why are you talking like that? Is there something wrong you wish to share with me?" the orange alien girl asked. Starfire had began to feel tickles in her stomach. She looked up at Robin and wished she were closer to him. She blinked as she saw him stare at her, she wondered what color his eyes were since they were hidden behind his mask. She wanted to feel his arm around her and feel her head resting on his shoulder.

Robin sighed and decided that now was the time to tell Starfire how he felt for her. "Star...I..really...l.." he was interrupted by a yell from behind them. They turned around to see Cyborg standing there with a smile in his face.

"Yo Robin! Ive been looking for you dawg..I have to ask you something..." Cyborg noticed that Robin was glaring at him and Starfire just stared with a angry expression in her face. "Oh...did I interrupt something?.." the metal man asked with a sweat drop falling down.

Robin got up and sighed, his perfect moment interrupted by his friend. "Yes..I mean....No..I mean yes..no...Oh what is it!?" Robin asked his friend as he made a fist.

"I need help...its something for tomorrow..Please Robin I need help..and fast too..." Cyborg said.

Robin turned around and looked at Starfire. "Sorry Star...I had a great time up here with you..maybe we could do it some other time?" Robin asked her with hope in his eyes.

Starfire stared at Robin and felt her insides start to melt. "Of course Robin..we can do some 'hanging out' here again..I enjoyed my time up here with you too..it was very cool..is that the proper word?" she asked as she stared at Robin who didnt want to leave Starfire.

"Yeah thats it..well see you around Star..." she heard him tell her as he and Cyborg dissappeared through the door.

Starfire sighed and returned her gaze towards the now setting sun. "We did not finish watching the sun hide itself...perhaps some other day we will finish looking at it hide.." she said as she sat down and continued to stare at the setting sun.

Raven got up and looked down at her cup and noticed that it was empty. "Time to go get some more herbal tea for the night.." she said as she got up and picked up the cup. She sighed and put her hood up. She opened the door and headed out closing it slowly so no one would notice she was out of her room. As she walked towards the kitchen she stopped and stared at the door that was infront of her.

It was Beast Boy's room, she sighed again and decided to just continue walking. As she walked away from his door she felt her heart return to its normal pace. She walked in the kitchen and she remembered what had happened earlier. She put a pot of water to boil and walked over to a chair and decided to wait till it boiled. She looked up at the kitchen clock and saw that it read 9:00pm. She looked at the pot and saw that it still not boiled, she just sighed and rested her head on her arms that were on the table.

Soon thoughts of Beast Boy drifted in her head. He looked so cute while he said his annoying jokes, she always wanted to smile whenever he said something stupid but she didnt want to show it. She thought of how he looked at her when he was asking her to the dance. She felt a smile form in her mouth and then felt someone shaking her. She awoke and looked up to find Starfire looking at her with worry in her eyes.

Starfire decided that it was late for her to be up in the roof looking at the sky. She got up and flew towards the door. Once inside she was going to go to her room but decided to go get a cup of water so she flew towards the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen she noticed someone leaning over the table, she got frightened and decided to see who it was. As she got closer she noticed that it was Raven sleeping. She looked up at the kitchen clock and saw that it read 12:05pm. Was it really that late? she asked herself. Wow time flew fast when she was busy thinking about Robin.

"Raven...wake up..it is late for you to be sleeping here in the kitchen.." Starfire told the sleeping goth girl as she began to shake her.

"Huh..what?..." said Raven as she stared up at Starfire.

"What is wrong? why are you not in your room?" the worried Starfire asked her.

Raven looked up towards the clock and saw it was really late. She gasped as she figured out she must of dozed off while thinking about him. "I was getting some herbal tea but I guess I fell asleep while waiting for it to boil.." Raven told Starfire.

Raven looked towards the pot and noticed that it was not boiling, she got up and walked towards it. 'Ugh! I forgot to turn on the stove...how stupid of me..' she thought to herself. She turned around faced Starfire who was with a confused expression on her face.

"Starfire..why are you up so late?" Raven decided to just forget about her herbal tea for tonight and just talk to the flying girl infront of her.

"Oh well I was up in the roof staring at the sky and the water. They are all so beautiful! Earth has many beautiful things. I guess I must of forgot about time and I just stayed there.." Starfire told the dark girl who stared at her. She left out the part of thinking about Robin because she did not want to keep her friend up any longer.

Raven yawned and remembered about the dance the next day. "Well Starfire I will see you tomorrow...actually later today because its already today..I will be going to my room now..goodnite."

"Have a glorious time sleeping! I shall see you today!" Starfire told the leaving Raven.

After Raven left Starfire got her glass of water and headed towards her room. She stopped at her door and breathed in as if it was a game show and she was about to open a prized door. She opened the door to her room and walked in, she closed the door softly and placed the cup on her dresser and looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

"I enjoyed my time with Robin..but I do not know if he enjoyed his time with me...I do hope he did because I would like to spend more time with him." she said softly to her reflection. She sighed deeply and went to her bed where she laid down and slowly started to drift off to sleep thinking about Robin and the time they shared.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of my 1st fanfic. Please Review. Thnkx!! 

Chapter 4: Raven lets out a small giggle and surprises two of the Titans. Will sum bad news ruin the plans for the dance??


	4. Morning news

Hello its me again.. =] Well I am glad because I got more reviews! I really appreciate it because well you guys help me make my work better. Thnkx a lot! I _might _update again today later on..because school is going to start soon and I need to finish something that I need for the first day of school...well thnkx for the reviews =]

**Slayergirl1362** - Im updating =] and im really happy that your loving it.

**SushiChica** - Its ok dont worry about it. Thnkx again for your help =]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Beast Boy woke up to the warm rays of the sun hitting him. He wiped off his drool and got up. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 6:20am. He stared towards his closet and noticed some nice clothes hanging up and his eyes widened as he remembered that today was the dance. He smiled as he thought about Raven and him dancing through the night.

"No she won't dance..shes not the type to dance..shes the type to just sit in the corner and say 'This is pointless...' Well we will just see if she will dance..." he said to himself as he ran to his bathroom and began to wash up. After he came out of the bathroom he decided to go out and begin breakfast before Cyborg beat him.

As Beast Boy walked in the halls he came upon Ravens door and he grinned. "Cant wait for tonight...its going to be awesome!" he said as he started to run towards the kitchen.

"Yo BB I beat ya once more! Haha! Whos the early bird now!?" He heard Cyborg tell him as he walked in the kitchen.

Beast Boy looked up and began to laugh. "Cy what is that that your wearing? an apron!?" Beast Boy said as he began to roll in the floor laughing.

"Yo stop making fun of me! I have to wear it..I dont want any grease jumping out at me..specially since tonight is the dance and I want to be good looking for Tasha tonight.." Cyborg answered the laughing changeling.

Beast Boy stopped laughing and stood up brushing himself off. He looked up and saw Raven standing standing there staring at him with a what-the-heck? look.

"Rae!! how did you sleep last night? I hope good because tonight is the dance! yeah baby! Guess who is dancing with the hottest girl in Jump Ci..." he got interrupted by the serious girl.

"I know Cyborg...its you..you already told me yesterday.." she told him with her emotionless voice.

"Um..hey Raven..um yeah..Doesnt Cyborg look funny with that apron on?? He looks like Grandma Cyborg!"

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy laughing at what he had just said. Raven felt the urge to laugh but decided not to but it was too late a small giggle escaped her lips and she turned red, she was glad that her hood was up so the boys didnt notice her blushing.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her with there mouths dropping.

"Yo did you just laugh Rae??" Cyborg asked as he stared at her

"Yeah Raven..you giggled..whoa.." she heard Beast Boy said as his expression turned from a surprise one to a smile.

Raven saw Beast Boy smile and she felt her insides turn to mush. She quickly snapped out of it and just said "Right well Cyborg your a funny sight with that apron on..Beast Boy is right...you do look like Grandma Cyborg..but! I am not here to discuss this I am here to get my herbal tea and head towards my room..to meditate.." she told them as she walked to put a pot of water to boil, this time she turned on the fire before placing the pot down.

"Right Rae..anyways..So who wants breakfast! We have REAL food this morning" Cyborg said as he looked towards Beast Boy with an evil smile.

"Aww Cy you know I cant eat real meat..." Beast Boy told him as he stared at Raven. 'Wow she looks so beautiful standing there waiting for her water to boil.' His thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg.

"BB thats why I made you some of your nasty tofu stuff...Now sit and enjoy!! YO STARFIRE!!! ROBIN!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!! ITS BREAKFAST TIME!!"

Raven and Beast Boy both were startled by the screaming mechanical man they turned around and glared at him.

"You know you could just easily walk towards their rooms and call them quietly..." Raven said through clenched teeth.

"Nah Im hungry and I dont want the food to get cold..besides they would never hear me knocking on there door.." Cyborg told her as he sat down and began to eat.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven and said "Raven arent you excited for the dance?"

Raven continued to prepare her tea and without turning around she answered with her normal voice tone "Gee..yeah...I am excited cant you tell?.."

Beast Boy's expression saddened at the sound of her answer 'She doesnt want to go with me...' he thought he pushed his food away and started to get up to clean up his plate.

Raven turned around when she heard a chair slide and saw Beast Boy get up with a sad expression on his face. 'Way to go Raven..say something nice to him..' she said to herself "I am excited...When I am done meditating Im going to go to the mall and buy a dress to wear.." she told the changeling who's face lit up with a smile.

She felt the fuzzy things again in her stomach and thought of how cute he looked with that smile. She liked to see him smile she liked being around him she enjoyed his company. She really was in love with Beast Boy.

"Good morning friends! Is it not a wonderous day today!?"

Ravens thoughts were interrupted by the gleaming Starfire who had just entered.

"Yeah Star..it is a very good day..why dont you sit down and eat before it gets cold?" said Cyborg with his mouth full.

Starfire just stared at him and began to say "Where is Robin? Is he not up yet?"

"I am right here Star....sorry im late but I was looking something up about Slade..." he told the rest of Titans who looked at him with worry in there eyes.

"Great! Something to ruin our night! Man! why now!? Why couldnt you do reasearch on him tomorrow or some other day besides today..!" An angry Cyborg said as he finished eating his food.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was staring at him. When both of them noticed what they had been doing they blushed and turned away from each other.

"Oh does this mean that we will not go to the 'dancing party' tonight?" asked Starfire who was now sitting down beginning to eat.

Raven felt her spirit go down when she heard Starfire say that, she wanted to go with Beast Boy and enjoy some time with him. She didnt want Slade to ruin her day/night either. Raven looked up towards Robin to expect an answer from him.

"We will still go to the dance Star dont worry about it...im just saying this so that we can keep our eyes open for any signs indicating that there might be an attack."

Raven felt a happy bubble burst up inside her. Her night was not ruined! She turned around and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" Raven asked them.

"Um Rae..a plate just exploded behind you..." she heard Cyborg tell her.

Raven blushed and said "Sorry about that..." she turned around and began to pick up the pieces.

"Beast Boy broke cups yesterday...and now Raven broke a plate...pretty soon were not going to have anything.." she heard Robin say.

Beast Boy broke cups yesterday? She was confused..she was the one who had broken the cups not Beast Boy.

"I have to go and meditate..ill see you later.." Raven told them as she headed towards her room.

"Is she alright?" Robin asked as soon as Raven was out of sight.

"Please Robin sit down and eat your food...Perhaps Raven is just excited to be going to this 'dancing party' and she has to look for a dress.." said Starfire who just sat there with an empty plate infront of her.

"Yeah Robin sit down and eat..before it gets cold..besides we have to get ready for the dance.." Beast Boy said as he was putting his plate in the sink.

"Yo I am out of here! I need to do what we talked about yesterday Robin remember??" Cyborg said as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

'How can I forget..that was after you interrupted me and Starfire on the roof...' thought Robin.

"Robin perhaps you would like to sit down and enjoy this good meal?" he heard Starfire ask him.

He looked up and noticed that only Starfire and him were left in the kitchen. Robin smiled and sat down infront of his plate. "Alright Star..Ill eat.." he told the beaming girl beside him.

"Good!...but now I have to leave you I need to ask Raven if she would like to go to the mall of shopping and we can do 'shopping' for a dress." he heard Starfire tell him.

His heart sank as he thought of being alone in the kitchen without Starfire. "Um sure Star...see you around..." he told her.

Starfire smiled and began to walk out when she turned around and saw the boy wonder slump his shoulders and mouth something. Her smile faded and sadness came upon her face she did not want to leave him but she had to. Time went by fast and the dance would be right there. She needed to use time wisely. She turned around and headed towards Ravens room.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please review. Thnkx! =]

Chapter 5: Raven and Starfire go shopping for some dresses. The boys just sit back and have fun. (sorry the dance might be in Ch 6..or 7...)


	5. Shopping and Videogames

Hello once more. Well im happy because I got more reviews yay! I get excited easily =] Well tomorrow I think im going to update only once..I dont know yet..ill think about it. Sorry if I misspell sum words but yeah..oh and sorry if I use sum instead of some. Im used to sum so yeah..I kinda made this ch a lil longer so that the dance is in the chapter after the next one. I hope that its not too long... =

**Raven A. Star** - Dont worry Terra wont crash the party..or will she?? hehe J/k No Terra in this fic =]

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Ok hi Ruby lol Im glad you like it =]

**SushiChica** - Yay! You still like it =] EVERYONE HER FANFIC IS REALLY GOOD its called Exboyfriend. I liked it =] so yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Raven sat by her window meditating. She had been doing a lot more meditation than she usually did, the reason? Love. She wanted to be able to control it she didnt want anything to go wrong. Her concentration broke as she heard someone knock on her door.

"Friend Raven may I come in and ask you a few questions?" she heard Starfire say.

Raven sighed and just rolled her eyes she got up and walked towards her door. She opened it only a little and stared at Starfire. She saw Starfire with a big smile in her face and her cheeks glowing.

"Sure Starfire you may come in.." Raven told her as she opened the door wider and motioned for Starfire to go in.

Starfire walked in and decided to wait for Raven to close the door. After closing the door Raven turned around and saw Starfire looking at her.

"Well what is it Starfire? I need to meditate and I have to go to the mall and buy something." Raven said with a bit of annoyence in her voice.

"That is what I was going to ask you..if you would like to acompany me to the mall of shopping and we could do 'shopping around' for a marvelous dress." Starfire asked the serious girl infront of her.

Raven's eyes widened and she thought 'I could go with Starfire to the mall and maybe she could help me pick a dress..I could meditate later when were back..'.

Starfire stood staring at Raven while waiting for her answer.

"Um Sure Starfire ill go with you to the mall...when do we leave?" Raven asked the smiling girl.

"Grandeous we shall leave now if you wish" Raven nodded and motioned Starfire to walk out the door.

"Lets go then..." Raven said as she closed the door.

When the girls reached the Common room they found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on the gamestation.

"I am so gonna beat you Cy!"

"Nah uh BB no one beats the champion in Killer Insticnt ...HAHAHA NO ONE!!!" (one of my fav games...I know its old but hey I loved it =] and I was good at it one of the few games im good at...sorry..)

Robin smiled and said "I play against the winner..."

"Friends Raven and I shall be gone for a short period of time..we will be going to the mall of shopping to do some 'shopping' for the dancing party tonight..." Starfire told the boys who hardly paid attention to her.

"Err...Starfire...lets just go..." Raven said as she opened the door to head out.

Starfire nodded and walked outside. Once out they took flight towards the mall.

"Boo-yah! Whos the champion!!? Who is it?"

"Wha!? But...you cheated Cyborg!" screamed Beast Boy to the dancing half metal half human.

"Alright! My turn.." said Robin with a grin.

Beast Boy gave his controller to Robin and just stared at the screen with his chin resting on his hands. "Dude whered Raven and Starfire say they were going?" asked Beast Boy as he saw Robin K.O Cyborg with a 5 Combo.

"Um to the mall.."

"Yo whered you learn that move!?"

Beast Boy looked towards the clock and saw that it was 2:30pm. His eyes widened as he remembered that the dance was starting at 8:00pm.

"Guys! Its 2:30! Hello the dance!!?.." Beast Boy yelled at the preoccupied teens playing the game.

"Huh...oh that..well um were guys..it should only take us like an hour or so to get ready..." he heard Robin tell him.

"Yeah BB its not like your going to wear make-up and stuff..." Cyborg said with a laugh.

Beast Boy turned around and glared at him then he turned and walked towards the door leading to the rooms. "Well ill see you guys later...Im going to take a nap to look refreshed when its time to leave.." he told the yelling boys sitting in the couch.

"Um yeah sure thing BB! YEAH! WHOS THE MAN NOW ROBIN!! HAHAHAHA I BEAT YOU TOO!!"

"I WANT A REMATCH!!!" he heard Robin yell.

Beast Boy entered his room and threw himself on his bed and just stared at the wall. His mind drifted off thinking about how Raven smelled and how she looked. 'Wow Raven...I am in love with you..can you believe it?..' he thought to himself.

"Do you love me back?" he said outloud as sleep started to take over him.

------------------------------------

"Raven! This outfit looks to be perfect for you!" people turned around and saw Starfire holding up a black spaghetti strapped dress with light sparkles (if you want you can just imagine the dress however you want it lol sorry..)

Raven walked over towards Starfire and touched the outfit. It felt soft, light and fresh. She was surprised to find herself liking something that Starfire had picked out.

"Perhaps you could try it on and see how it looks on you? I bet when Beast Boy sees you he will think your very 'hot' looking!"

Raven turned around and blushed at the mention of Beast Boy thinking that about her.

"Um Starfire..im going to go try on the dress...why dont you go and find one for yourself..." Raven told the smiling alien.

Starfire nodded and started to walk towards some dresses that got her interest when they had arrived.

Raven smiled as she saw that the dress fit her perfectly and outlined her curves quite nicely. The clothes were not to reaveling nor to hidden it was perfect. She thought of how Beast Boy might react when he saw her coming out with this on. She smiled thinking of what Starfire had said '...I bet when Beast Boy sees you he will think your very 'hot' looking!'.

Raven looked up and smiled again "I do hope he thinks that..." she said outloud. She was startled by a familiar voice.

"Oh it is perfect! I do hope to impress Robin with this dress!"

Raven turned around and opened the door "Starfire??" she heard Starfire gasp.

"Oh Raven..I did not know you were still in here....I thought you had left and were now waiting for me outside.."

Raven quickly changed to her normal clothes and walked out to find Starfire standing in a magenta colored dress it was a strapped dress that made an X on the back and was knee high revealing Starfire's long, slender legs.

Starfire began to blush furiosly because Raven had heard what she had said.

Raven smiled and put a hand on Starfire's shoulder "Dont worry Starfire..I wont tell boy blunder that you have a crush on him..."

Starfire's eyes lit up and her smile grew bigger "Oh I am so glad that you will not share my feelings with Robin!" Starfire hugged Raven but not so tightly because she knew Raven did not like to be hugged.

After letting her go Starfire went back inside to change and began to tell Raven about her feelings towards Robin.

Raven just listened to the cheerful girl talk while she changed 'How long does it take for her to take off a dress??' Raven thought to herself as she just sat there bored waiting for Starfire to finish.

"Ready to go and buy the clothes?" Raven looked up and saw Starfire in her normal attire standing by the door.

"Um..yeah.." she told her and got up and walked towards the exit of the dressing rooms.

As they were walking towards the cash register they stopped by the shoe department and began to look for shoes that would match their outfits.

Raven found some black strapped shoes that did not have a high heel 'Perfect for the outfit' she thought. She looked up and saw Starfire had chosen a pair of light pink high heels.

"Marvelous! I am complete now...shall we go and pay?" asked Starfire.

Raven nodded and both girls walked towards the register to purchase what they had chosen.

---------

"Yo BB! Wake up time to get ready! The girls will be home any minute now!!"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and groaned as he heard Cyborg pound his door. He got up and opened the door "Dude im awake already see!?"

"BB you better hurry up and get dressed...its already 4:23 already!"

At the mention of the time Beast Boy's eyes widened and looked at the half man half human. "Ok ok! Im going to get ready..leave now!.."

Beast Boy closed the door and heard Cyborg mutter something. Then the green boy ran to his bathroom and turned on the water he had to get ready.

Cyborg walked to the Common Room and found Robin still playing on the gamestation.

"Yo dawg! you have to get ready! Its getting late and the girls are going to come home."

Robin turned around and stared at Cyborg with a big grin.

"Guess who just beat your score??" the masked boy asked the mechanical man.

Cyborgs mouth dropped and he glared at the spiky hair boy who stood infront of him doing a victory dance.

"Well when this dance business is over ill beat your score and once more Cyborg will rule all video games!! MUAHAHAHA"

Robin stared at Cyborg and began to laugh.

"Fine lets get ready..Star and Raven should be home any minute now and I dont want them yelling at me for not being ready..." said the boy wonder as he headed out of the common room towards his room.

Cyborg turned around and smiled 'oh yeah! Tasha is going to faint when she sees me!' he thought to himself as he walked to his room.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Please review. Thnkx! =] 

Chapter 6: Its time to get ready!! The dance is near by. What will they think of each others looks?? Will Raven leave Beast Boy stunned?? or Will she decide in the last minute to stay home and meditate?? Find out! (I think the dance might be in Ch 7..I dont know yet...but dont worry THE DANCE IS NEAR!!!)


	6. An angel not an ice queen

Hello me again..Well I am very happy that I got more reviews!! Yay..that must be that my story is being liked by a lot of people =] THNKX!! Well hopefully ill update the dance chapter today later on because I am going to be leaving on Sunday so yeah and I dont want to leave you guys waiting for the dance for a long time..so yeah Well if I dont mention your name sorry..

**Morierea-Tenshi** - Thnkx and yes this is my first fic. Although its not my first time writing stories and stuff. I have another account on and the name is the same as here so yeah..

**ShadowDown** - Thnkx for liking my story =D Well I dont know well just have to find out about Cyborg lol but dont worry its nothing big or anything..I think..no its not..

**BluAngl2032** - Thnkx. Yeah the dance is in the next Chapter so dont worry =] Were almost there..

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Wow im so happy to hear that..you are one of the ones that made my day. It makes me really happy seeing how people like my fic =] Thnkx!

**Arein** - Well LoL means Laugh out loud and OC means Original Character. Hope I helped =]

**CloudedDragon** - Thnkx for loving it im glad to hear that. Well it looks like I dont have 14 reviews no more lol yeah. Hopefully I get more =] They make me soo happy! lol yeah..Well I hope to read one of your stories and I bet there going to be really good too

**SushiChica** - Yay! Thnkx (.) Well the dance is in the next chapter so yeah..I did make the previous one longer so that the dance was in the next chapter because if I would of done it short then the dance would of been in Ch 8 but since all of you want the dance right now..well yeah I kinda had to add it in the previos chapter to make the wait kinda short =] Thnkx for your advice I really appreciate it! I really liked your story ExBoyfriend so yeah GO READ IT PEOPLES lol

**Raven A. Star** - Yay no Terra! Well the dance is coming up so yeah PARTY!! Ill see if I can update today later on ok?? To bring you the party asap =] Thnkx for still reading/enjoying the fic =D

**Slayergirl1362** - Glad you liked it =]

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Im glad you liked the chapter =]

I hope that I didnt miss anyone and if I did ill probably mention you in the next chapter...

Sorry for making this loooooong...but yeah had to give thnkx for those that make a writer a better writer (hope that I didnt confuse you...)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Raven and Starfire opened the door and went inside the tower. They stopped once inside and listened to see if the boys were still playing. Silence.

"I guess they are getting ready for the dancing party..." Starfire said to the goth girl that stood beside her.

"Yeah I guess...." Raven said with her emotionless voice.

Both girls continued to walk towards their rooms. Starfire reached her room first and turned towards Raven.

"Thank you oh so much Raven for acompaning me to the mall of shopping for shopping. Now I shall retire to my room and prepare myself for the dancing party."

"Sure Starfire anytime...Im going to my room too..I need to get ready too...I have to figure out how to dress..." Raven turned around and began to walk to were her room was.

Once inside Raven stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Are you sure you have your emotions controlled?..." she asked herself "Lets just go and get ready and see if when im done I can meditate for a little while.."

As she turned towards the bathroom her thoughts once more drifted to Beast Boy. She smiled as she began to think of his smile and how he was. She turned on the water and undressed herself and went in the water.

Starfire jumped with joy as she hung her dress on the door.

"What joy! Robin will be amused when he sees what I am wearing for the dancing party!" the alien girl said as she ran to her bathroom and began to get ready for a shower.

Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He wore a shirt that was not too tight or loose and sum black pants that went good with his form.

"Looking good hot stuff" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Bet you'll impress the ladies tonight...hehe especially Raven...well hopefully you impress her..." He turned around and sat on his bed. All he needed to do now was wait until everyone was ready.

Robin looked up at the mirror smiled. He wore a shirt that wasnt too tight and wore some slightly baggy pants. He sighed and got some hair gel in his hands and began to comb it with his fingers through his hair. He smiled and looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Starfire prepare to meet the man of your dreams." he said outloud. He walked to his room and stood right beside his door.

He smiled again as he began to remember the night before when Starfire and him were sitting on the roof looking at the sun set. His smile disappeared as he remembered that he did not finish watching it set because Cyborg interrupted them.

"Thanks a lot Cy..you ruined the perfect moment for me to tell her that I love her.." Robin said as he opened the door and walked out.

The tower was quiet except for the noise his shoes made on the floor. 'Guess no one is ready yet...well ill just go and sit in the couch..' he thought to himself as he started to walk towards the common room.

Cyborg looked up and saw Robin walk in. "Robin is that you?"

Robin looked up and saw Cyborg standing there wearing a suit made specially for him.

"Yeah its me...is anyone else ready? or we just the only ones out here"

"Yup only us..I think Beast Boy is ready but is scared to come out..."

Robin walked to the couch and sat down a few seconds later Cyborg joined him with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Robin asked his crazy friend.

"Oh...Nothing...Im just picturing how your going to react when you see Starfire..." Cyborg said as he began to laugh.

"Oh shut up Cyborg..im not going to..." he was interrupted by a voice.

"Oh Robin! Cyborg! You two are already dressed and ready to go to the dancing party!"

Robin and Cyborg turned around to see Starfire standing at the top of the steps wearing her magenta dress with light pink shoes. Her hair was down and she had a little bit of make up on.

Robin's jaw dropped and Cyborg began to laugh as he saw his friends reaction.

"HAHAHA what did I tell you man!? Oh yes..that is funny! A kodak moment! Haha" Cyborg said as he began to grab his side to keep him from laughing even more.

"Robin are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Starfire asked the boy with his jaw on the floor.

"..um..no...wow..Star...you look so...beautiful...WOW..."

Starfire felt herself blush and she just smiled at him. "Why thank you and you Robin..you look handsome" she told him as she walked closer to him.

Robin closed his mouth and smiled. 'Wow she looks so beautiful! I wish I could hug her right now...but Cyborg is here...' he thought to himself.

Starfire noticed that Robin was blushing very bad she smiled at him and decided to just sit down and wait for Raven and Beast Boy. Robin sat next to Starfire.

"Yo im going to go get BB...dont do nothing while im gone!"

Robin glared at Cyborg as he left and then turned towards towards Starfire and smiled.

"Yo BB! Get out here already! Starfire, Robin and I are already ready..were just waiting for you and Raven...get your butt out here!"

Beast Boy heard Cyborg say outside his door. Beast Boy got up and opened the door. He pushed Cyborg out of the way and started to walk to where Starfire and Robin were.

"Yo BB looking fly there..you sure are going to impress the ice queen..."

Beast Boy stopped and turned to face Cyborg.

"She is not a ice queen! She is an ange.." he stopped as he saw Raven come out of her room.

Cyborg turned around to look at what Beast Boy was looking at. Cyborg and Beast Boy both stood there with a surprised look in their faces.

Raven blushed and stared at the two boys who were frozen in the middle of the hall.

"Um are you guys ok?..." she asked them with one eye smaller than the other.

Cyborg unfroze first and smiled "Wow Rae you look great!"

"Gee thanks Cyborg......I thought I looked ok..but not great...." she said as she smiled at him.

"Well I am off to tell Robin and Starfire we are ready to go..." Cyborg left right after saying that leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone in the hall.

Beast Boy felt his cheeks flush and he looked up. 'She looks so beautiful...just like an angel' he thought.

"I can see what your thinking about me..you think I look like an angel..." Raven interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh.." he began to blush even more. He looked up and saw Raven giggling. "What?" he asked her.

"Your blushing...you look so cu..." she cut herself off and cleared her throat.

He smiled at her and he too cleared his throat "You look beautiful Raven..."

"Thanks Beast Boy you look alright yourself too" she told him with a small smile.

They both looked up to see the hallway light start flickering.

"Um yeah...lets go...I think the others are waiting..." Beast Boy said as he motioned for them to go.

Raven nodded and began to walk beside Beast Boy.

As they walked in the common room everyone smiled when they saw Raven and Beast Boy.

"Wow Raven you look really nice tonight..." he said as he winked at Beast Boy who was now turning red.

Raven blushed a little and smiled "Thnkx Robin...you look nice too..."

"Raven! You look magnificent! Oh I am so happy we are all going to the dancing party with no trouble!" squealed Starfire as everyone began to walk towards the door.

"Thanks Starfire..."

"Party time! Lets go y'all.." Cyborg said as he opened the door and headed towards the T-car. The rest of titans followed him.

* * *

Well I do hope that you guys liked this chapter =] Im sorry if I didnt satisfie your need for this chapter but hopefully in the next chapter youll be satisfied.. 

Chapter 7: The dance is here and are the Titans having a good time? Will Raven dance with Beast Boy or ignore him for the rest of the night? Something happens a mystery or not??


	7. This isnt pointless

Hello..well here it is...the chapter you guys have been waiting for..I think?? Right?? Well yeah here it is lol. I am happy because I got more reviews yay! does a victory dance (.) So yeah..I probably wont update tomorrow...I dont know when ill update again so yeah...because im leaving on Tomorrow or Monday morning and I dont know when ill come back..im going to San Diego =] **BUT **if my uncle has a computer or I have any access to the internet well ill tell my sister to send me the next chapter through email and ill update when im there and yeah =] Sorry please pray that I update again tonight or tomorrow..

**SushiChica** - does happy dance too Yay! Im glad you liked this chapter too =] THNKX a lot

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Yeah I like the when a guy calls a girl his angel and stuff..lol yeah..Robins was priceless lol Guys are so unpredictable sumtimes?? I dont know..im glad that you thin that my story is fantastic =] I really am. Thnkx for continuing to read it.

**Slayergirl1362** - Well sumthing does happen and that sumthing is that...oops sorry..almost told you hehe..well I guess we'll see what happens =D It was sumwhat poetic?? Wow =] Thank you too for continuing to read it It really makes me happy when I see that people are enjoying my stuff

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Well Ruby you dont have to wait anylonger because here it is!! I hope you like it =] Thnkx to you too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

After picking up Tasha at her house they drove to the dance. They arrived and got out of the car and walked to the party. The music was loud and they saw a lot of teenagers their age outside dancing.

"Must be an outside and inside party..." said Tasha as she began to walk towards the doors.

Tasha was dark skinned and tall, her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a black leather dress with a small jacket over it.

"Yo wait up Tasha" yelled Cyborg as he ran after her.

Once inside the building the titans walked to a table that was empty and the all took seats. Raven sat between Starfire and Beast Boy, Robin beside Starfire and Cyborg and Tasha beside Cyborg.

"Dude this party is awesome! The music is great!" Beast Boy said as he looked towards the dancing crowd.

"Cyborg lets go dance! I feel the vibe waking up in me..."

"Alright see y'all later!" Cyborg yelled as he and Tasha walked off to the dance floor.

Starfire stared in amazement at all the people and said "I think I too have a vibe that is awakening in me.."

Robin looked at her and smiled "Lets go dance Star..." the boy wonder got up and extended his hand out to Starfire.

Starfire smiled and gave him her hand.

"Let me warn you...I dont know how to dance that well.." he told the smiling girl.

"Do not worry I do not have any knowledge of dancing but I am willing to learn.." she told him as she began to move her body to the beat of the music.

Robin nodded and he too began to dance.

Raven stared at her friends who were now dancing.

"So..what do you want to do now Raven?" she heard Beast Boy ask her.

"You can go dance if you want to...ill just sit here and watch..."

Beast Boy's smile faded and he looked up at Raven. "Id rather stay here with you..and say 'this is pointless'..." he told her.

Raven turned to him and smiled she felt something inside her telling her to do something that shed never thought shed ever do.

"Um..Beast Boy...wanna dance?" Beast Boy smiled and looked up at her.

"Sure Raven! Lets go!"

Raven got pulled out of the seats and was now standing in the middle of the floor surrounded by people dancing. She was glad she had brought her hood (it goes with her dress) She put it up and stared at Beast Boy who stood still just like her in the middle of the dance floor.

Beast Boy raised his hand and gently pushed Raven's hood down he hoped she wouldnt do anything like slap him for doing that.

"Your pretty without your hood Raven..." he told the blushing pale girl.

A slow song came up (All my life by Kci & jojo) and Beast Boy came close to Raven and put his hand on her waist. Raven shivered and looked at Beast Boy she lifted her hands and put them behind Beast Boy's neck and they started to dance to the song.

Raven smiled as she saw that nothing was exploding she felt great being in Beast Boy's arms. She gently laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes enjoying her dance with him.

"This isnt pointless...." he heard the angel in his arms say.

Robin looked over Starfire's shoulder and smiled at what he saw.

"Look Star...Beast Boy and Raven are dancing.." he said.

Starfire gently lifted her head off of Robin's shoulder and looked to where he was looking.

"I am glad that they have finally decided to have a dance together...It is a marvelous night..."

"Yeah it is...." then they both continued to dance.

"Haha! I knew it! BB had a thing for her! Finally they get together!" Cyborg told the smiling Tasha who was in his arms

"Well why dont you stop staring at them and keep dancing..." she told him as she gently hit him in the head.

The song ended and a new one started (Freek a Leek) Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy she smiled as she noticed that nothing had exploded or cracked..her emotions were under control.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven and something inside told him that tonight was the night that he had to tell Raven how he felt for her.

"Raven do you want to go outside? I have something to tell you...."

Raven looked and just nodded. He grabbed her hand and began to walk outside leaving the dancing teens behind.

Once outside they were alone and staring at the sky. Raven looked at Beast Boy and she felt warmness fill her insides.

"Raven ive been wanting to tell you something...um...well...Raven...I love you.."

Ravens eyes widened and she stared at him.

"You love me?.." she asked without blinking.

"Yeah I love you..and ive been wanting to tell you but I dont know..but now I felt that it was the perfect time to tell you so yeah..here we are...".

He loved her she felt a smile form in her lips. 'Are you going to tell him now? or are you going to wait? Now is the perfect time to do it...' she said to herself.

"Beast Boy..I also have something to tell you...I..I..lo..." she was interrupted by a explosion and people screaming.

* * *

gasps What happened!? Sorry that I left you there! Im really sorry...im also sorry that this chapter was short..Ill try to glue sum parts in the next chapter to make it a lil bit longer =] Well there it was the Dance chapter..I hope it satisfied you and if not im sorry =[ ill try my best to satisfy your reading pleasure in the rest of the story... 

Chapter 8: Raven goes off because she is afraid she was the cause for what happened. Was it really her or is there sumone behind it?? (Oops I think I gave a lil too much info?? dunno...)


	8. Feelings wanting to come out

Ok I have updated! I think I wont be updating for a week because I am leaving so yeah...Sorry!! Well it brings a smile to my face knowing that you guys enjoyed my 'Dancing Party!' (as Starfire would say..I think..) Chapter. yay! Thnkx for those who reviewed and also for those who dont but still read. I appreciate it a lot =] Dont worry when I come back ill update so that you guys arent left there hanging... =]

**Raven07** - (answering her from ch 3..lol) well I guess I didnt notice it..but yeah I meant to put a.m -blushes- sorry.. =]

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Lol yeah guys are like that..Well I hate cliffhangers too but well sumtimes we just have to put them lol =] Well thnkx for continuing to like my story! and im sorry about the cliffhanger!! I really am! =[ but yeah..

**Raven A. Star** - No! Dont die! -runs to pick her up- Or else youll miss the rest of the story! =] and also thnkx for continuing to read and enjoy my story it really makes me happy knowing that people like/enjoy reading my stuff THNKX!

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Well Ruby your prayers have been answered lol because here I am updating!! Lol thnkx for enjoying my previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too =]

**Slayergirl1362** - Im also glad that you too enjoyed the chapter =] Well we will just have to figure out if it was Raven who did it..=] Dont worry the truth will come out soon..thnkx for continuing to read it =]

**purplerave** - Yeah stupid explosions! but o well..lets see what happens next! Im glad your enjoying my story thnkx.

**ShadowDown** - Yes the horror!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

They both looked up and saw cars on fire and people screaming.

Beast Boy turned to stare at Raven and saw that Raven's eyes were filled with tears. He lifted up his hand and was about to touch her when Raven pulled away.

"Don't touch me! Look what ive done..." said Raven as she wiped her tears and began to calm down. She had to calm down or else she'd kill everyone around her.

Beast Boy was about to say something when he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned and saw Robin with the rest of the titans running behind him.

"What happened!? Are you guys alright?" asked a breathless Robin who looked at both Raven and Beast Boy.

"Friends! Are you unharmed?..."

"Yo what went down here between you two??.." said Cyborg as he held onto Tasha who just stared at Raven.

"Um I think Raven lost control of one of her emotions and well we ended up with this.." Beast Boy said as he pointed at the destruction.

"Im sorry...I need to go..Ill see you later.." Raven said as she flew up and dissappeared in the shadows of the night.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy as he changed into a Pteradactyl (sp) and flew off after Raven.

"I think we should go after them and see if we could be of any assistance.." a worried Starfire said.

"Well y'all what is it going to be...go back to the party..or go after them?" asked Cyborg who then got hit by Tasha for asking that question.

"Ow! What?....it was just a question...."

"A very stupid question...I think you guys should go and help your friend..she might need you guys.." said Tasha to the remaining Titans.

"Raven is the kind of person that doesnt like to be interrupted while she is trying to deal with problems...maybe its time if we went home and waited for her and just see how she is when she returns...." Robin said as he stared at Starfire who just nodded at him as a sign of approval.

"Alright...well off to the T-Car we go..well drop off you off Tasha ok?? Dont want you to be past your curfew..." chuckled Cyborg as he began to run from Tasha who stared at him with an angry expression.

"I dont have a curfew!"

Starfire walked beside Robin and decided to break the silence. "Robin..I had a wonderful time here at the 'dancing party' with you.."

Robin stopped and faced Starfire. "Star...I had a wonderful time with you too.." he said as he smiled at the red/pinkhead who's smile widened even more. He grabbed her hand and they both walked towards the T-Car.

Raven sighed and looked up towards the stars. "Why couldnt I control it?..it was fine when I was dancing with him...why did it have to go wrong when I was about to tell him how I felt..." she stopped and got up, she was not alone. "Who's there!?" she asked as the noise came closer.

"Its me Raven..Beast Boy.."

Raven breathed out the air she was holding and looked at Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here..I thought you were back at the party with the others..I didnt want to ruin your night.." she said as she sat back down on the rock she had been sitting on.

"Raven..you didnt ruin the night...besides I didnt want to stay at the party...without you...your the life of the party.." he told her as he smiled.

Raven smiled and glared at him (in a good way) "Your a liar...im not the life of the party..im the death of it.." she looked up as she heard Beast Boy laugh.

"Wow Raven never knew you were funny..."

"Theres a lot that you dont know about me..." she told him as her eyes moved towards his face.

"I know..but id like to get to know you better..I mean only if youd let me...Raven..I want to be with you...I really do love you..." the changeling said as he began to get closer to the goth girl who just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Beast Boy..I cant...I mean..you dont know what I can do..look what I did back there at the party...I almost killed innocent people because I lacked control of my emotions.." she said as she wiped a trickling tear.

Beast Boy looked at his angel crying, he felt hurt right there because he knew that he couldnt do anything to take her pain away. He lifted his hand and brushed a tear that began to trickle down her cheek. He stared in her eyes and at that moment wished he could kiss her, feel her lips against his.

Raven stared at Beast Boy and felt herself want to kiss him. She immediately turned away from him. "Beast Boy...I think we should go now..the others might be worried.." after saying that she felt Beast Boy grab her hand. She didnt turn towards him and felt her insides start to crash as she knew what she needed to do.

Beast Boys expression changed to sad one as he felt Raven let go of his hand and fly off towards the Tower. He sighed and instead of changing into a winged animal he just stood there staring at Raven who got smaller and smaller as she flew further and further away.

"Perhaps we should go and search for them..."

Robin looked up and saw Starfire walking in circles in the common room.

"Relax Star..they'll be home any minute now..maybe we should go to bed and sleep..I dont think Raven would like to be bombarded with questions.." Robin told the red/pinkheaded alien who just stared at him.

Starfire sighed and flew towards Robin. Her heart accelarated as she got closer to him. "Alright..but I do hope that they are alright.."

Robin looked deep in Starfire's eyes and felt his breath catch. He looked around and saw that they were alone (again) with that eerie silence between them (again). He knew that this was the perfect time to do what he had wanted to do. He looked back at Starfire who stood only a few inches away from him. He got up and moved closer to her.

Starfire felt her heart want to pop out of her chest as she noticed that Robin and her were only a few millimeters away. She felt the pulse reach her ears and heard the beating of her own heart. She closed her eyes and felt Robin's lips touch hers.

Raven walked in the common room and stopped as she saw the sight that was infront of her. Robin and Starfire kissing. A small smile formed in her lips and decided to just leave them alone and took flight so not to make noise. She flew through the doors and to her room leaving the kissing couple as they were.

A few seconds after Raven disappearing through the doors, Cyborg appeared and smiled as he saw the scene infront of him.

"Ahem.."

Both Robin and Starfire jumped and turned to see Cyborg with a big grin.

"Yo why dont you two get a room??..there's Starfire's room and then theres Robin's room...why the common room??"

Robin glared at his mechanical friend and Starfire clenched her hands into fists. Cyborg noticed this and a sweat dropped.

"Well the common room is a fine place...ill leave you two alone..dont want to interrupt.." he said as he ran out.

Robin turned towards a giggling Starfire. He blushed and looked at the floor then back at Starfire.

"What is so funny Star?"

"Cyborg made a very amusing expression when he saw us glaring at him.." answered the giggling girl.

"Oh yeah..that was a funny...I guess...." said the blushing boy wonder.

Starfire looked at him and she too began to blush. What had happened just now was something to blush about she thought. She enjoyed kissing Robin he had a way with lips. She blushed even more as she remembered the kiss once more.

"I think it is time that I retire to my room..tomorrow might be a busy day.."

"Yeah im going to go too...Good nite Star..." said the yawning boy.

"Pleasent dreams Robin.." said the girl as she disappeared through the doors.

Robin kept staring at the doors until he heard someone enter the room. He looked up and saw Beast Boy with a sad expression.

"Hey Beast Boy...wheres Raven?"

Beast Boy looked up and saw Robin standing there he weakly smiled.

"She came home earlier..didnt she??" asked Beast Boy whose expression changed to a worried one.

"Um I guess she did...um yeah..I bet shes in her room right now..." Robin said as he began to blush. He didnt want to tell Beast Boy that he and Star had been kissing and that thats the reasong why he hadnt noticed if Raven had come home.

Beast Boy's expression settled to a more relaxed expression and as he began to walk towards the rooms he said "Well see you tomorrow Robin..nite..."

"Night Beast Boy.."

* * *

Well I decided to just leave you there before I left so that I wouldnt leave you hanging really bad. Well im sorry if once again I didnt please your reading pleasure, and if I didnt hopefully youll be satisfied with the next chapter. Im really sorry to be leaving you like this for a week, but as I said in my intro ill update as soon as I get back =] Thnkx once more for reading my fic it really makes me happy =] Keep on reading! lol 

Chapter 9: Raven wonders what happened back at the dance. (sorry its short but im still not done writing it )


	9. The truth revealed

Hello! I know I said I wasnt going to update for a week but well I finished with chapter 9 and I asked **Raven A. Star** if I should update and she said yes. So here I am. **_IF_** I do finish chapter 10 today and I havent left yet I **_might_** update it today too so yeah. I think the story might be 12 chapters long..I dont know..but were almost there =] Thnkx again because I got more reviews so yeah. THNKX oh and also thnkx **Raven A. Star** because if she would of said No then I wouldnt of updated =D This chapter might be longer so yeah...if you guys get mad for it being a long chapter im sorry...but yeah..hope you guys like it =]

**Raven A. Star** - Thnkx to you im updating =] So yeah. Well we will see if BB kisses Rae...

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Lol Cyborg is amusing. Well dont worry you wont be glaring at Raven for too long...I think...Thnkx for continuing to read =] And Starfire and Robin...who knows if theyll do that again...lol

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Well cliffies are fun =] yep they do make the story more readable and stuff. I think theres a cliffhanger in this one...hehe but if I finish Ch10 and I havent left then ill probably update again and you wont be left hanging that much..=] Thnkx for continuing to read! I really apprecaite it

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Raven opened her eyes and stared at the view that she saw from her window. She had been meditating ever since she had arrived. Her thoughts took her back to Beast Boy and the place they had been before. They were alone and once again Beast Boy told her that he loved her. 'Why couldnt I say 'I love you' to him? Why did that happen? I had my emotions under control...if I hadnt had them under control then the people inside the dance would of probably died or gotten hurt while me and him were dancing..' She closed her eyes and once again began to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos.." beginning to meditate.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo that means divide thingy...lol

"Perfectly..it went perfect.." said a voice coming from the shadows. "Now all we need is make that Raven believe that she cant love..and then she'll become sad/enraged knowing that she can't love that stupid Beast Boy and let her father take control making it easy for me to destroy the Teen Titans.." the voice said with a chuckle.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next morning Beast Boy awoke and got up. After washing up he went out the kitchen and was surprised to see that no one was there. He smiled as he saw no Cyborg beating him to cook, but that smile didnt last long for he remembered what had happened the night before.

He sighed and then said to the air "I know she loves me.."

"Who loves you BB?...the fleas??"

The green boy turned and stared at a laughing Cyborg who was a few inches infront of him.

"No Cyborg...your mom!..."

"Yo man..dont be bringing my momma in here..." said a serious Cyborg.

"Well dont be bringing fleas up in here..." said a Beast Boy with a horrible black person accent. (im not trying to be racist or anything)

Cyborg just stared at him with one eye bigger than the other one. "Yo BB..please stop..you went too far..." he said as he began to walk towards the stove.

Beast Boy sighed and sat down on the table. He looked up and saw Cyborg had started to take out the food and was beginning to cook. He didnt care if Cyborg was cooking now..his thoughts took him to Raven. 'She looked so beautiful last night, she smelled really nice and she danced with me!' He smiled as the dance thought came to him. His thoughts were broken when sumone began to shake him.

"Friend Beast Boy! Is there sumting wrong with you? Speak to me Beast Boy!" he heard a worried Starfire say.

"Huh..yeah..um..Starfire..im fine..see...I was just thinking about...um..stuff..." he said as he began to blush.

"I know what you were thinking about..and it starts with a R...am I right?" said a grinning Cyborg who was now flipping pancakes.

Beast Boy glared at him and then got up and was about to leave when he bumped into Raven.

"Better watch were your going..dont want you getting hurt.." he looked up and saw Raven talking to him.

"Sorry Raven...I guess I must of dozed off while walking.." he said as he began to blush.

Raven felt like smiling but she just couldnt form it in her lips. She felt her heart accelarate just seeing Beast Boy standing there staring at her. She really did love him, she wanted to be with him. Feel his arms around her again, able to feel his lips. She stopped and looked around. Nothing had exploded everything was normal. She didnt lose control of her emotions, she had control over it. She looked up and saw Robin talking to her.

"Huh?" said Raven.

"I said..HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING!?" yelled Robin with a mic hooked up to two big speakers.

Raven blinked twice and then felt her anger rise up. "You know you dont have to yell..you could just easily pat me on my shoulder and gotten my attention, THE NICE WAY! and I would of turned and heard you..." she said with her angry voice. (imagine her voice as um..Fear itself when she says 'For the last time im not scared!' to BB before he is taken..)

"Dude she is totally right...anyways Raven sorry again and ill see you guys later im going to my room.." said Beast Boy as he began to walk towards the door.

Raven felt her spirit die down. She didnt want Beast Boy to leave, she wanted him to stay with her and say his stupid jokes and try to make her smile. Was he upset for what had happened last night? She sighed and walked towards the stove, she placed her pot of water (turning the fire on first =D) and she waited for it to boil. She looked over at Starfire and Robin and smiled as she remembered what she had seen the nite before.

"Starfire how did you sleep last night?" asked Robin who sat down and began to read the newspaper.

"My sleep was marvelous! How was your sleep?" said the girl who walked towards the fridge and got out mustard.

"It was pretty good.." he said while he read the paper.

"Haha I bet it was!"

Starfire and Robin turned towards Cyborg and just glared at him.

"Well of course it was..cant you see we were all tired and..yeah BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" yelled the half robot.

Raven was startled (again) and she glared at Cyborg. "Why did you have to yell that..everyone is here..you dont have to yell and tell everyone its breakfast time..." she said with her normal voice.

"Well they wouldnt hear me...besides im hungry...and Beast Boy isnt here.." he said as he licked his lips while staring at the food.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to her pot of water that was now boiling. She made her herbal tea and began to walk out of the kitchen when she heard Robin.

"Looks like sumome broke into a ammo store and stole bags of bombs." (lol sorry I dont know what they sell in those stores so lets just say they sell bombs..)

Raven turned around and decided to stick around for a while.

"Do you know who it was?" asked a moutfull Cyborg who didnt stop eating after saying that.

"No it doesnt say...but the owner says he saw a group of men that wore all black break in."

"Do you think Slade has something to do with this?" asked Starfire who was enjoying her mustard. (shivers I dont like mustard..sorry..)

Raven who had been listening to the conversation looked at Robin waiting for his answer.

"Well..." the boy wonder began. "Im thinking it was Slade..but why would he do it? I mean what is he planning..he hasnt attacked yet, but when he does well be ready.."

Raven got up and started towards the door.

"Yo Rae where are you going?"

"I need to meditate..." she answered the mechanical man with food in his mouth.

"Raven perhaps later in the day we could spend some time and talk 'girl talk'.." asked Starfire who then returned to sipping her mustard.

"Yeah Starfire..ill see you guys later.." she said as she dissappeared from the kitchen.

Robin continued to read to see if he could figure out what Slade was planning. He got up and looked at Cyborg and Starfire. "I am going to my room...I need to think and do some reasearch..." and with that he was off.

Starfire's smile faded and she slumped in her chair. She didnt want Robin to leave her alone in the kitchen..well with Cyborg. She looked at Cyborg who was now eating the rest of the food that the Titans did not even touch.

"Want some Star?" she heard him ask her.

She stared at him with her gaze towards his half chewed food in his mouth. She felt her insides start to churn. "No thank you friend Cyborg...I shall retire to my room.." she got up and headed towars her room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Raven decided to go to where the dance had been and see what had really happened. She opened her window and flew out. She looked back and saw the tower grow smaller and smaller. She felt something inside her that what had happened the night before wasnt her. She flew down and landed in the same spot that Beast Boy and her had been the night before. She smiled as she remembered when he told her that he loved her. Her smile quickly dissappeared as she began to walk to where pieces of cars were. She kneeled down and touched the pieces of metal, something shiny caught her eye and she walked to it. She gasped at what she saw, a bomb shell laid in the middle of the remains of the car.

"Well it looks like you have found out.." she heard a familiar voice and turned around to see who it was.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Slade standing a few feet from her and two of his bots beside him. Why would Slade want her, he was always after Robin but why her? As if Slade read her mind he began to talk.

"Well you see dear child, You have a good power..a strong one. I know that if you were to laugh and lose control for a second you could destroy a city, even the world. I also know that if you were to get angry then your father would easily take over and begin to destroy.."

Raven stood there only staring at him, she couldnt call the Titans she had left her communicator in her room. She glared at him and just continued to hear what he was saying.

"I felt that if I got you angry because you couldnt love that green boy than your father would take control and destroy the Teen Titans, and if he didnt succeed well id butt in and destroy all of you..." he said as he let out a chuckle.

Raven had been quiet the whole time and just glared at him. It had been him that had prevented her from telling Beast Boy how she felt for him. It had been him that ruined a perfect night for both her and the team. It was him that made her hurt Beast Boy. She glared at her and felt an emotion trigger inside her. 'Dont lose control Raven stay calm..' she began to say in her head.

"Why are you so quiet? Did I eat your tongue?" she heard him ask.

Raven continued to glare at him and began to say "Slade..I have my emotions under control..I will not lose the control to my father..you wasted your time.."

After saying that she levitated up and her eyes began to glow white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A tree that was nearby got engulfed in the black aura and unrooted itself aiming itself at Slade.

"Silly girl..I have just begun.." he said and with that he pointed at her and his bots started for her.

She waved her hand and a nearby car came flying, smashing the bots. She saw that more of the bots had come out and were now surrounding her. She lifted her arms and began to levitate more stuff and throw it at them. But the more she destroyed the more that came back. She looked up and saw Slade staring at her.

"You wont make me lose control Slade! I have them under control..I wont lose control.. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Lamp posts, cars, mailboxes and pieces of pipes were all flying around hitting bots and killing them. Raven got a hold of a car and threw it at Slade, but Slade darted it and began to laugh as the attempt to hit him failed.

She continued to destroy the bots but was beginning to get tired and more were coming out. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She could not lose control, she just couldnt.

"Silly girl.." he said as he just stood there and watched.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Beast Boy sighed. "Well I guess being friends won't be that bad.." he said. He jumped as a knock came on his door. He got up and stared at Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy...have you seen Raven? Is she here with you?"

"No why do you ask Star? Isnt she in her room?" asked Beast Boy who was now beginning to worry.

"No she is not in her room..I knocked but she did not answer..." said Starfire who followed Beast Boy to Raven's door.

Beast Boy knocked and waited for Raven to answer, but no answer came. He knocked again louder but still no answer. "Raven! Are you in there!?" he yelled hoping shed answer. Silence. He began to pound on the door and the door slid open.

Starfire walked behind Beast Boy and stared at the dark room. It was mostly blue and black that decorated the room. She looked up at Beast Boy who had a worried expression on his face and was holding Raven's communicator.

"Starfire..Raven is not here...she's gone!" After saying that Beast Boy ran towards the common room to tell the others. Starfire followed him.

Cyborg was playing on the gamestation when he saw Beast Boy run in.

"Yo BB whats wrong?" asked Cyborg who had the game on pause.

"Raven is gone!"

Cyborg dropped the controller and ran to the changeling.

"Are you sure she is not somewhere else in the tower?"

Beast Boy looked up at him and nodded. "Im pretty sure she's not here..I pounded on her door and I yelled her name, I even went in her room...if she would of been here she would of felt someone go in her room or she would of heard me yelling her name..."

"Perhaps we should tell Robin and we could all go and search for her..."

Beast Boy stared at Starfire and nodded.

Robin came out and looked at the three standing in the common room. "I think I know what Slade is up to..and it involves Raven.." he said as he looked at them.

After he said that the alarm began to sound. "Titans trouble!" yelled the leader who began to run out the door followed by the rest of team.

* * *

Well there it is..the ninth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and im sorry if its stupid/confusing. Hopefullly I satisfied you guys =] Well hopefully you guys read the intro thingy so yeah. Ttyls =] 

Chapter 10: Raven and the Titans are battling with Slade and his bots. Raven decides to do something in order to save her friends. What will it be?? Will it be to turn evil?? Will it mean to sacrifice herself? Or will she just lose her control and her father take over and destroy the Titans?? ( warning I suck at fighting scenes...lol but you guys will be the judge over that =] )


	10. So shall it be

Hey im back from my one turned to two week vacation. Sorry but my aunt and uncle wanted me to stay a lil longer so yeah...I feel bad for making you guys wait sooo long for a chapter...im sorry =[ Well im back so that means that I will be updating often...but that doesnt matter because our story is near to ending =] I do hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Well im not really good with fighting scenes and stuff and if my stuff confuses sorry but its a fanfic so its what the writer wishes right?? lol Well yeah...THNKX for continuing to read im happy because I got reviews while I was gone =] Yay!!

**Raven A. Star** - Yay you killed Slade!! Thnkx for continuing to read

**Gryffindor620** - Yay you think its great!! Im happy =] Dont worry Rae and BB action will be coming soon?? Lol well see...

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Well Ruby im very happy to see that you are still reading my story =] lol Dont worry you wont be glaring at Raven in a while...Lol -Grabs BB- LISTEN TO HER!! lol xD

**FlutterByFudge** - Thnkx for liking the way that I write and thinking that my fic is great (so far) =D I really appreciate it. And ill keep writing so you dont use those hurtful objects lol

**purplerave** - Yay! You too killed Slade! -joins in stabbing- Fun fun Dont worry Slade will get his butt kicked =]

**Minnie Mea** - Well Robin is the brain and he does a lot of researching and well he thought about the explosion in the dance and the robbery of the bomb so yeah connection..lol He is smart =] hehe Besides he always has an answer to almost everything..sumtimes...im glad you like the story =]

**SushiChica** - I hope your trip is going/ went fine. Im glad you read the chapter and liked it =] Yay your still reading it It makes me happy to see that people do read your stuff.

THNKX TO EVERYONE!! =]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Raven fell to the ground hard and she winced in pain as she got up and tried to protect herself from the bots. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said making a black shield infront of her making the bot hit the shield instead of her. She staggered back and fell once more. Her cloak was dirty with dust and her face was stained with the trails of tears. She couldnt stop she had to keep control, but it was beginning to get difficult. She couldnt hold them any longer she needed help. Where were they? She needed them and fast too. She turned around and saw more of the bots appear. She continued to block the bots and continued to throw pieces of metal at the bots. No she couldnt lose control. She lifted a bus that was on the street and threw it at the bots. She smiled as she heard the noise of metal crushing the bots.

"Titans Go!"

"Raven! Were here!"

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy running towards her. She also saw Starfire shooting her green starbolts at the bots and Robin and Cyborg also helping by fighting. She looked at Beast Boy who then transformed himself into a T-rex and began to step and bite the bots. She looked over where Slade was and smiled. This would be perfect for her to go and attack him. She flew towards him, dodging and blocking the shots that were being fired at her from the bots.

She stopped a few feet away from Slade and stared at him. Although she couldnt see his face but something told her that he was grinning.

He lifted his hand and pointed at something that was behind Raven.

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy in a rhino form, then she gasped as she saw a bot shoot him in the back. She saw as Beast Boy fell and saw as the bots were about to shoot at him.

"With my command I can make them shoot him.." she heard Slade tell her. "With my command I can kill him and he will no longer exist..."

Raven felt rage start to escape, no one hurt Beast Boy! No one. She turned towards Slade with red glowing eyes her hair up flying like if it were wild. She floated up and said (imagine the voice of trigon mixed with her own) "You wont touch Beast Boy..No puny little thing will hurt him!!...Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

With that the bots that were around Beast Boy were crushed by cars, trees and lamp posts.

Starfire looked up and saw Beast Boy laying on the floor. She gasped as she saw that bots around him were smashed by objects. She quickly flew towards him and began to call him.

"Beast Boy wake up! Wake up Beast Boy Raven needs your help..she is slowly losing control to her father...She needs you help!"

Beast Boy felt the pain in his back and fell to the ground. When he woke up he was in a pitch dark place. He got up and began to yell "Raven! Starfire! Robin! Cyborg! Where are you!?" he sighed as he felt his back but no pain continued. He lifted his hand and found no blood either. He turned around and saw a scene, Raven was floating in the air and her hair was up like if the wind were blowing it up. Her eyes were red and he saw Slade behind her. He saw as she smashed sum bots and turned towards Slade. He also saw as Slade just began to move backwards and Raven picked up a mailbox and threw it at him. Slade jumped out of the way but it still hit him in his foot. Then he turned and saw another scene, this time he saw Cyborg shooting his cannon at the bots that were going to shoot Raven from behind. He also saw Robin making his way to Slade but the bots werent making it easy for him. He turned around again and saw Starfire kneeling by his body shaking him. 'What am I doing on the floor? I should be up..' he thought to himself.

He saw as the dark room/thing began to fade and he heard a worried Starfire talking to him.

"Beast Boy wake up! Wake up Beast Boy Raven needs your help..she is slowly losing control to her father...She needs our help!"

Beast Boy got up and looked at Starfire, he winced when he felt pain in his back. He touched his back and saw his hand was covered with blood. Then he looked up and saw Raven floating infront of Slade.

"Robin is going to attack Slade..Raven is slowly losing control Beast Boy..you need to help her regain the little control that she has lost.." he heard Starfire tell him.

Beast Boy nodded and began to make his way towards Raven, but was stopped by another blast that hit him on his leg. He fell and looked up at Raven staring at him. Then turned to see Cyborg with one of his arms bent. This couldnt be happening they were just bots...They had always defeated them he thought.

Starfire began to run towards Beast Boy when she felt pain come from the side of her waist. She fell to the floor and saw that blood ran down the side of her legs. She fell next to Beast Boy and tried to get up. She saw bots begin to approach her and she began to throw starbolts at them. She looked up and saw Robin fighting a group of them. He needed help but she couldnt get up.

Raven felt anger and pain run through her body as she saw her friends laying there on the floor. She knew what she had to do but didnt want to because in doing what she had to do she could die. A tear rolled down her cheek and she knew she had to do it in order to stop her father and Slade and save her friends.

_'You will die..hahaha'_ she heard a voice inside her say. Her father.

_'I dont care..but its the only way to stop you and him...'_ she said to him.

_'Yes you will stop us but you shall go with us...' _she heard him say.

_'Well then so shall it be..'_

She surrounded her friends with her black aura, she made an even bigger bubble that covered the rest of the area then she began to levitate. She closed her eyes and hoped that she would live to see Beast Boy's face and be able to tell him that she loved him. She then reopened them and said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A white light covered everything and a bubble of black aura rose up high in the sky. In it was Raven.

Her eyes glowed white, her hair and cape flowed above/behind her. She lifted her hands and let them fall as she shew threw all of her power towards Slade and the group of bots that were coming out. Her power quickly drained from her and she saw as the ground beneath her flooded in her power. She felt light now that she had pushed all of her powers and her father out of her. She blinked as she saw a black raven fly above her. How beautiful it was..the raven flew towards the sky and dissappeared too bad she wouldnt see it no more she thought. She closed her eyes and felt as she began to fall down farther and faster. 'Beast Boy..I..I...love you..' she thought to herself as she fell.

* * *

-gasps- omg what happened! -tear- Well there is the tenth chapter. I imagined this in my head and I wanted to add it so yeah..hope you guys liked it and sorry if its confusing and stuff. I really do hope you guys liked it =] and yeah..lol i suck at fighting scenes.. = Please Review thnkx =] -prays that she satisfied the readers-

Chapter 11: What happens to Raven?


	11. Finding herself and freedom

Well guys were almost there to the end..Raven =[ so sad...Thnkx for the people who reviewed it really made me happy Well I have started writing my second Teen Titans fic and its going to be called 'Jelousy is Evil' Terra is in it so yeah =] So if you guys liked this one then hopefully when I put up the second one you guys will enjoy it.

**Gryffindor620** - Im updating! =p

**Raven A. Star** - Raven is...-sighs- well why dont we read...-laughs evily- xD

**ShadowDown** - -eeri/sad music playing- Yep poor Raven and BB too =[

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Lol yay Beast Boy got a cookie -jumps up and down- Im glad you liked the chapter =D

**The Napster** - The Raven(bird) I just decided to add because I imagined it like that in my head while I was writing it and like I thought it would be pretty for that to be her last sight of life...I dont know also like a sign of her freedom?? I dont know..Thnkx for reading =D

**violent-light** - Hey! Well thnkx for reading my story and leaving a Review it makes me happy!

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Its ok if you didnt review the last chapter but you read it so yeah =] yay! almost to the ending excited?? Well I had a really good time in San Diego, Although I hardly went out but it was fun just watching TV/music videos/ and movies I hadnt seen with my uncles g/f. I had a great time and hopefully I go back sumday =D How was disneyland? I havent gone there since 2001 so I havent really gone to California's adventure park thingy so yeah hope you enjoyed it

**Fire-Princess11375** - Hi! Im glad you got satisfied =D yay! The 11th chapter is here!! So you dont have to wait any longer

**warprince2000** - Thnkx for liking my story =]

**SushiChica** - Well I dont know I guessed that maybe my story lost touch later on in the chapters so thats why I thought that, but im really glad that your still reading it! lol Have you updated lately? Or are you still in Japan?? How was it if you arent no more

**Rouge Le Beau13** - We will se what happens hehe Aww I like your other name its so cute! Aww Raven and BB belong together!! Well thats my opinion, as you can see I LOVE the R/BB couple so yeah =D yay! Sorry I got carried away..Thnkx for reading and Reviewing!

AND THNKX FOR THOSE WHO READ IT BUT DONT REWIEW TOO (I mean if there are people like that which im pretty sure they are..well anyways off to the story!! Sorry!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Beast Boy passed by Raven's room and his expression changed to a saddened one. He missed Raven a lot and he wanted her to be with him. He looked up and saw Starfire walking to the roof.

"Going to see the sunset again Star?" he asked the girl.

"Yes I am to see the sun hide itself..if anyone asks (she means Robin...hehe) tell them that I am in the roof.." she told the changeling. Then she turned and continued to walk.

Beast Boy stared at Raven's door again and sighed. "I miss you Raven.." He then started to walk towards the common room.

Cyborg and Robin were playing on the gamestation.

"Hahaha I told you I am the champion of all video games!!"

"Cyborg your reign shall soon end and I shall rule the video games!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy smiled and walked towards the boys. They boys turned around and they stared at him.

"Your going now?.." they asked in unison.

"Yeah I want to be by her incase she wakes up.." said the green boy as he opened the door.

"Call us if there is any change..." said Cyborg who smiled a hopefull smile.

Robin nodded and smiled.

"Yeah ill call you guys..." and with that Beast Boy closed the door and headed towards the hospital.

Beast Boy entered the white room and the noise of the beeping machines helping Raven breath was the only thing he heard. He walked towards the bed and stared at Raven. Her hair had grown a little bit longer but it was still vivid violet. Her skin had become more pale and her eyes, well he didnt know about her eyes because he hadnt seen them for a year. How he wished that he could see her violet eyes and stare at them until she smacked him on the head and said "What are you staring at!?" He sighed and continued to stare at her with her eyes closed. A year had gone by and she was in the same position since she came here.

"Raven..I dont know if you can hear me but I love you..I miss you so much. I know I tell you this everyday but I just dont get tired of telling you this. Well Starfire and Robin are the same as a year ago, Cyborg well he and Tasha are still together. Me well...im lost without you..Dont worry about your room no one has gone in it since I went in and found out you were missing. Everything in your room should be how you left it a year ago.." he said to the sleeping Raven.

Beast Boy laid his head on the side of Raven's bed and closed his eyes. He was going to stay there the whole day just like everyday. He began to think about Raven a year ago and the dance, he smiled and drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes but couldnt see anything. She sighed and sat down, she looked down at her body and saw that she still wore her dirty torn cloak. "Beast Boy...I love you..and im sorry I never got to tell you.." she said to the white abyss. She laid down on the white floor and began to cry. When suddenly she heard sumone talking to her. She stopped, of course she heard the same voice talking to her but she couldnt figure out who it was. She wanted to respond but she couldnt, it was as if she was forbidden to respond to the voice. She put her head down and continued to cry. She was alone and was going to be alone forever.

After feeling like she had cried out a river she got up and felt an urge to meditate. She hadnt done it in a long while and well she felt like she needed to. She closed her eyes and began to float in the air. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She meditated for awhile until she felt that it was time to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and widened them at what she saw. The white abyss was no longer white, it had turned into space (like in "nevermore") she looked around her and saw herself in many different colored cloaks. She saw as one by one they opened their eyes and smiled at her.

"Raven! We are back! You have gotten us back!" said the Raven with the pink cloak.(happy)

Raven blinked and stared she was confused but then remembered. She had put all of her force into the last battle that she had lost every emotion making her unconscience. (because she lacked everything emotional and spiritual making her unconscience, she still lived because she still had her heart, lungs and stuff..hopefully I didnt confuse you..)

"You have been dormant Raven because you did not have us..your emotions, but since you meditated we somehow got back to you..meaning that you are semi-complete.." said the Raven with the yellow cloak. (knowledge)

"Yes! Now we can get back and kick some bad guy butt!" cheered the Raven with the green cloak (Brave)

"Now I can probably begin to apologize to my friends about the way I have treated them..well only if Raven lets me.." said the Raven with the grey cloak. (Timid)

"Yeah! -burp-" came from the Raven with the orange cloak (Rude)

"And maybe Raven can finally tell Beast Boy how we feel about him..." said the Raven with the baby blue cloak. (love) [I know love is not baby blue but I love baby blue so yeah..lol]

Raven stared at her emotions and noticed that Rage wasnt there, she quickly asked "So if I got all of my emotions back...where is Rage?"

All of the emotions silenced and then Knowledge spoke up. "Well you still have a little Rage in you..but its a little..but dont worry..we doubt it will ever get out of control again, you see you some how managed to destroy your father without dying. You are free from his grasps but.."

Raven was confused so she just stared at Knowledge hoping for more.

"When you fought with Slade the rage that came out was also your doing..it wasnt only your father but you formed a rage because Slade was going to kill Beast Boy...that small rage that you formed is the rage that you have in you. Its not your father though..." finished Knowledge. (sorry if I confused you!!)

"So I still have to meditate in order to control my emotions right?" asked Raven who formed a smile at the thought of being free from her father.

"Yes you still have to meditate..even though your father is gone, you still have to control your powers...thats just the natural you.." said Knowledge.

Raven looked around for the little Rage but didnt see it. "Where is Rage then...?" she asked.

Brave got up and walked towards a glass box and patted it. "She is in here..she will be here under the surveilence of all of us.."

Raven looked at the Raven with the Red cloak and walked closer to it. She kneeled down and saw as Rage just stared at her. Rage's eyes were not red and she didnt have 4 eyes, because it was not her father. This was the rage that Raven had formed when she saw Beast Boy almost get killed. This Rage came from her. She smiled and got up and walked to where the other emotions were.

"Raven all you have to do now is wake up and for sure you will be complete.." she heard Knowledge tell her.

Raven nodded and then turned towards Love who began to speak.

"Beast Boy has been by your side through all this time and he has repeatedly told you that he loves you..." said Love as she began to blush.

Raven smiled and told Love who was still blushing. "I think I better wake up then so that I can tell Beast Boy..."

Her emotions nodded and all of the smiled, including Rage.

Raven looked and saw that the white abyss that now looked like space had now turned into a garden. She also noticed that behind every emotion the enviroment matched to the emotion infront of it.

"Well I will see you when I meditate again.." Raven told her emotions who just smiled and nodded again.

Raven closed her eyes and began to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."

* * *

Well that was Chapter 11 so how was it? Did I satisfy your reading pleasure or no? I loved how I imagined this and decided to just put it in this fic. The 'Raven's meeting' was for another fic that I am writting, you see my cousin wanted me to let Raven die and well I had agreed but deep down I felt bad because I didnt want Raven to die and I loved how the 'Raven's Emotion meeting thing' played in my imagination so I just decided to let Raven live and stuff...So yeah..I hope I did the right thing, I know (I feel) like I did =D LOL sorry if I repeated myself up there sumwhere..

Chapter 12: The ending. Will Raven finally say that 3 word phrase or will she just live her life alone? A happy ending or a tragic one? What about Starfire and Robin?


	12. Finally love?

Well I am glad you all liked the previos chapter It makes me very happy and I got more reviews yay! Well this chapter is the ending...this is it for this fic I hope you guys like it =] And hopefully you guys stick around to read my other fics coming up in the future or maybe later on today hehehe THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!! =]

**Lizzie da multi-fandomholic** - Im sorry for confusing you. Really I am =[ But im glad you liked it =] Yeah sumtimes it is fun just staying with your family and enjoying time together. Im glad y ou had fun in Disneyland. I want to go perhaps my moms friend might take us there later on in the eyar.-hopes he does- lol Thnkx for you review Lizzie and also for reading my first fic and liking it =]

**SushiChica** - Im glad that you are back in Cali and that your updating =] I wanna know what happenes next =D Im happy to because I got more reviews yay! -dances around- School starts on Thursday here and ahh im scared because its my senior year!! Hopefully its a good year =] Yeah I bet you will like the ending =D

**Raven A. Star** - Yep Raven has been in the hospital for a year time flies fast huh? Lol. Yep my cousin deserves to be chased by you and pitchfork for thinking about killing Raven. But im glad that I thought about it and decided to keep Raven. Raven is awesome! =D Um I dont know about a Sequel I will think about it =] but if I do decide to make one well you will all know about it =] And about Raven saying the 3 word phrase...-shifts eyes- Lets see what happens...

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Lol yay Raven got a cookie! Dont worry I think youll stop glaring at her pretty soon. Yep its the ending chapter and yes it does mean no more waiting for the next chapter =D yay! You can decide wether its a happy ending =]

**Minnie Mea** - Thnkx for agreeing with me about keeping Raven. Yeah the story is based around her and stuff. Well now you wont have to wait anylonger because here is chapter 12

**Gryffindor620** - Thnkx for liking the chapter =] We will see if there will be a sequel ill think about it =]

**Slayergirl1362** - Im glad you too agree with me about keeping Raven =D And well see if it ends in a happy ending =]

Well THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU THAT READ MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!! =]

And now for the last time in this fic...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans only Tasha.

Now back to the story...hope you guys keep liking it =] and once again I apologize if the Titans seem OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

**Why cant she say 'I love you'?**

Beast Boy felt someone touch his shoulder's and immeadiately jumped up. He looked around and saw no one there. He was confused until his gaze fell on Raven, who was now awake and smiling at him.

"Raven! Your awake! Wow! I have to tell the others!!" an excited Beast Boy said. He began to walk towards the door, once at the door he turned around and smiled at Raven who smiled back. With that he got to the phone in the nurse's station and called the rest of Titans.

After that Beast Boy returned to Raven's room and found her sleeping. His smile faded and he began to wonder if he had been seeing things. His frown suddenly turned into a smile once more as he saw Raven wake up and look at him.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and smiled, she loved seeing him once more. He had changed though from the last time she had seen, she wondered how long she had been 'away'. She saw how Beast Boy looked the same except that he was taller and had a little bit more muscles. But his eyes were the same, his gorgoues green eyes.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and noticed that her eyes were the same violet they had been the last time he saw them. Except now he noticed more life in them than before. 'Gosh she seems even more beautiful now' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as Starfire, Robin and Cyborg came in. 'Wow they came fast..' he thought.

"Friend Raven! You are awake from your coma! How wonderful!" said Starfire as she flew to Raven and sat beside her.

"Wow Raven..its good to have you back..alive and awake.." said Robin who walked and stood beside Starfire whose smile reached far more than her ears.

"Rae! Wow girl! You really scared us..but its good to have alive...we missed you a lot...especially BB here..." Cyborg said as he pointed to Beast Boy who began to blush.

"Yeah Raven..its great to have you back..im soo happy...I mean WE are so happy.." said the blusing green boy.

Raven looked at her teamates and realized that they really cared for her. She noticed that Starfire's hair was a little bit longer, taller and more valumptuos (lol meaning she got more feminine featured..you get it?? sorry if I spelled it wrong..). She looked at Robin and saw that he still looked the same except that he too was taller and more muscular, his hair was still the same. Cyborg well he was the same. (sorry cy..) She smiled and said "Its good to be back guys...but tell me how long have I been in a coma?"

"Well a year.." she heard Robin answer.

"Yes one earth year.." repeated the gleaming Starfire.

"What happened..after...well you know...at the battle with Slade?" asked Raven who was curious to see how she had survived the fall from the sky to the ground.

"Well after you hit Slade with all of your power the ground finally cleared and your shield dissappeared." started Robin.

"Yes then we looked up and saw you were flying in the sky, but you seemed weak..." continued Starfire.

(back to after the fight with slade.)

"Raven has defeated Slade!" said Starfire who was sitting up clutching her side that was badly wounded.

"Where is she now?" asked Robin who seemed to be alright except for a few bruises and cuts in his face and arms.

"Look up there! Raven is up there! but it looks like she's weak..she's falling!" yelled Cyborg who had a bent arm.

Beast Boy jolted up and the pain from his back and leg were screaming, but that didnt matter he had to save Raven before she hit the ground. He felt his heart accelarate as he changed into a eagle and flew to the falling Raven. He reached her and saw that she had her eyes closed. She must me unconscience he thought. He grabbed her by the shoulders with his claws but the pain in one of his claws made him change his mind. He didnt want to drop her, so he changed into a pteradactyl and flew under Raven. She landed on his back and he felt the pain in his back scream at him in pain. He began to fly down to the ground.

Robin helped Starfire up and leaned her against him. "Cyborg go help Beast Boy and lets go to the hospital..." said the boy wonder as he helped Starfire.

Cyborg nodded and ran to the green changeling who held Raven in his arms. He reached Beast Boy and said "Yo BB we have to take Rae to the hospital as soon as possible.."

Beast Boy nodded and stared at Raven. She was more pale and she was cold, her limp body was in his arms. "Youll be ok Raven..." he said to the unconscience girl in his arms.

They arrived at the hospital and the doctor took them in. They sewed Starfire's wound and made her sleep the rest of the day. Cyborg left to the tower and began to fix his arm. Beast Boy got medical attention on his wounds and he too was put to sleep the rest of the day. Robin got x-rayed and found that he was alright just a few minor bruises and cuts. Raven was put into a room and they made tests on her, the results were that she was still alive but in a coma. The doctor's told the Titans that she had a twenty-five percent chance of living.

(back in Raven's hospital room)

"...and everyday BB would come to see if you would wake up..and finally today you awoke" finshed Cyborg who smiled at Raven.

Raven was surprised to find out what had happened after her final blow towards Slade and her father. She smiled as she was glad to be back with her friends. She blushed as she thought of Beast Boy sitting here everyday by her side waiting for her to wake up. She looked up at him and smiled.

Then the Teen Titans began to tell their lost friend about the things that had happened between the time that she had been in a coma.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few days passed and Raven was able to go home. The days at the tower were the same as they had been before all that had happened. Except that now there was more happiness.

Starfire flew to the roof and sat on the edge. She loved to see the sun set even if she was alone but still she loved it. Her gaze moved from the setting sun to Robin who was behind her. She saw as he sat beside her and stared out at the bay and setting sun.

"Pretty isnt it?" asked the boy wonder. (again)

"Mmhmm"

Robin looked at Starfire and remembered the last time they had been up here. Cyborg had interrupted them. She looked beautiful as the soft orange rays hit her body. (again)

Starfire blushed as she saw Robin staring at her. "What is wrong Robin? Do you wish to tell me something?" she asked. She felt her blood racing through her veins. Once more she heard her heart between her ears.

"Starfire...I have been wanting to tell you something since a long time.." he stopped and both of them looked at the door and waited for Cyborg to jump out and interrupt them.

Nothing. No Cyborg. Robin smiled and so did Starfire.

"I love you Starfire.." Robin said as he blushed.

Starfire stared at Robin and she felt her hear want to jump out of her chest. She smiled and stared at the boy wonder infront of her. "Robin I too love you.."

Robin looked at the door once more then back at Starfire and smiled.

Starfire felt her heart accelerate and she knew that any minute now it would jump out. She leaned closer towards Robin and closed her eyes.

Robin kissed Starfire with a passionate kiss, that showed each other that they truly loved each other. When the parted they stared towards the sun that was now setting. They got closer and Robin put his arm around Starfire and both watched as the sun set.

"We have finally seen the sunset together Star..." Robin told the girl who was leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes we have.."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes from meditating and gritted her teeth as she saw that she was being interrupted by someone knocking at her door. She walked to her door and opened it up, her expression softened as she saw that Beast Boy was standing at her door.

"Raven can I come in?" the green boy asked her.

Raven nodded and motioned for him to go in.

Beast Boy walked in the dark room sat down when he reached a chair that was by the window.

"Raven..I need to know if you love me..I mean I wanna know if there is a future for us?..." asked Beast Boy as he lifted his hand to cover himself incase Raven was to hit him or sumthing.

He slowly lowered his arms as he heard Raven laugh. 'Raven laughing..whoa' he thought.

"I can read your mind..you said 'whoa' just because I laughed..." she said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Well its very rare to see you laugh..I mean because you emotions and stuff..."

"Well since I destroyed my father I have a _little_ bit more freedom to express my feelings..just a little bit" said the pale girl who walked closer towards Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt his pulse become faster and he began to sweat as Raven neared him.

Raven sighed and thought 'Now I should tell him...yes your emotions are under control...youve been meditating I bet you can tell him....tell him now Raven!' she smiled at Beast Boy and said "Beast Boy..remember that night at the dance?....well I was going to tell you something but I got interrupted..that something is..Beast Boy..I love you..."

Beast Boy stared at her with shock in his face. She had said it to him, she really did love him. He smiled and felt his heart do a flip flop. She loved him! He got closer to Raven and embraced her in a hug.

Raven blushed as she hugged Beast Boy. She was glad that nothing had shattered or exploded. She had it under control! She finally said 'I love you' to him.

They looked at each other and Beast Boy felt the want to kiss her. Raven too felt that urge and she slowly began to inch her way towards him. They both closed their eyes and their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Beast Boy was blushing and so was Raven. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"Well nothing blew up.." said the smiling changeling.

"Yep.." said Raven as both of the teens drew in closer for another kiss.

"Yo I knew it! HAHAHA I am always right!"

Beast Boy and Raven were startled by Cyborg who stood in the doorway with a big grin in his face.

Raven clenched her teeth and her eyes began to glow white she lifted her hand and pushed Cyborg and closed the door with her powers.

"Yo I knew it! You can kick me out and stuff but I knew it...hmm Robin and Starfire are much better to interrupt..." said the mechanical man as he walked away looking for the other couple.

"Well do you want to continue?" asked Beast Boy with a grin.

Raven was about to answer when they heard Cyborg running and starbolts hitting something. She looked at Beast Boy and both laughed as they knew Cyborg was getting what he deserved for interrupting Starfire and Robin.

"Why not..." she said as another kiss was begun.

* * *

Well that is it! The last chapter of the fic. How was it? I hope you guys liked it a lot and I also hope that it ended the way you guys wanted to end. Well Thnkx again for sticking by me and stuff I really appreciate all of the reviews I got from you guys. THNKX! Ill see you guys -the ones that will read my other future fics- in my other fics =] Have a nice day =]

-Sarahi


End file.
